A Moment of Sorrow but a Night of Love
by Lonely Moonbunny
Summary: EDITED & REPOSTED One-shot. It's valentines day and Kish is out and finds Ichigo heart-broken. K for the rating. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY.


It was that time of year again.  
>When people would send their time with their lovers and families.<br>Today is Valentines' Day.

And the weather outside was lovely.  
>It was snowing lightly.<br>The sky was black, because it was night.  
>It was a perfect night for the lovers on the streets.<br>Unless you happen to be a certain lonely green haired alien.

Kish was floating around the sky.  
>Right above an empty park.<br>He was carrying a single red rose with a pink ribbon neatly tied in a small bow.  
>Tonight he was in going to fine Ichigo.<br>He was going to tell her (yet again) how he fells about her.

Instead of what he normally wears.  
>Tonight he's wearing simple black dress pants with a loose forest green dress shirt.<br>He sighed as he floated up in the sky, trying to find his kitty.

Ichigo was at a restaurant with Masaya.  
>Ichigo and Masaya were enjoying a nice dinner at a very fancy restaurant.<br>Somewhere down town Tokyo.

Tonight is their anniversary for being together for five years.  
>Ichigo wore a simple pink helter style dress, with light green lace underneath showing on the bottom, and matching pink heels (it almost look like a strawberry).<br>Masaya was wearing a black drass pants with a nice purple dress shirt.

"Ichigo there something I wanted to tell you."  
>"Yes, Masaya." Ichigo said with a sweet smile as she put down her glass of water.<br>"Well, you see the reason that I ask you out tonight is…" he started._  
>'Maybe will ask me to marry him.' <em>she squealed in her head. "Yes, what is it Masaya?"

"Well I think that we…"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Ithinkweshouldbreakup." he blurted out in one breath.  
>"What was that? I could understand it."<br>"I think we should break up Ichigo." he said slowly. "It's not I don't like you. It's I don't love you. You see I found this girl on the internet and we were seeing each other for three weeks, and she…"  
>"So, you are dumping me?" Ichigo asked as tears begin to drop from her eyes.<br>"On our anniversary."

"If want to put it that way…Yes." he said to her as Ichigo let go a few tears.  
>"Here let me take you home." as he put the money down to pay for the dinner.<br>But Ichigo got her coat and purse, and ran out of the restaurant.

Meanwhile...  
>Kish was still looking for Ichigo When he spotted her<br>She was outside on the sidewalk waiting for a taxi.  
>He notices she was upset, by the way she was standing.<em><br>'I wonder what happen?' _he thought as he watched Ichigo get in the taxi.  
>When Ichigo got out of the taxi and paid the man.<p>

She was at her home.  
>But sadly, no one was home.<br>Her parents were at a lovers' getaway, and won't be back for another two days.  
>She got out her keys and unlocked the door.<p>

As she entered, a certain alien was watching.  
>Kish had followed the taxi.<br>So now here he is.  
>Watch Ichigo through her bedroom window.<p>

She was crying, and his heart was breaking.  
>Ichigo was crying softly on her bed when Kish entered her room.<br>She didn't notice, but she felt some weight on her bed.  
>She sat up on her bed to see Kish sitting there.<p>

"What do you want?"  
>"I want to see you." he replied. "What's wrong Koneko-chan?"<br>"Nothing in your concern, pest" she told.  
>"I think it is my concern when my kitty is crying."<p>

"Why do you care? You think I'm toy anyway." she told him. Kish just remain quite.  
>"I'm not in the mood to fight. So go away." she said as she lied down with a pillow over her head.<br>Kish didn't go.  
>Instead, he stayed and pulled Ichigo up into a hug.<p>

"Kish let me go." she yelled.  
>"No" Kish told her firmly as his grip tighten.<br>"Ichigo, Please tell me what's wrong?"  
>Ichigo, who seems to be stuck in Kish's embrace, told him what happen.<br>What happen between her and Masaya.  
>Kish, of course, was mad at Masaya for cheating, but mostly for breaking Ichigo's heart.<p>

"Poor Ichigo." he said.  
>Ichigo was still crying.<br>"Ichigo, here maybe this will cheer you up."  
>Ichigo, who was crying on Kish's shirt, look up and saw the beautiful red rose.<p>

"Kish…?"  
>"Ichigo, I love you more than anything." he started.<br>"So now that you and Masaya are not together. Will you…"  
>"Kish, are you trying to say I should go out with you?"<br>Kish blushed slightly and said, "I was trying to say, 'Will you let me be with you.' But what you said could work."

Ichigo gave Kish a kiss on the cheek.  
>Ichigo just blushed when Kish gave her a kiss on the lips.<br>After they parted Ichigo started to cry again.  
>And Kish held to her to comfort her as best he can.<p>

Around ten, almost eleven.  
>Ichigo had fallen asleep with Kish wide awake next to her.<br>She held to the rose he gave her, and had tears on her close eyes._  
>'Ichigo your heart may be broken now.' <em>he thought as he looks at her._  
>'But in time, I can fix it.' <em>and with that he kiss he lightly on the forehead.

_~Fin~_

_Edited on 14/2/2012 and was posted on 14/2/2008._

_Happy Valentines Day  
><em>


End file.
